Family Ties
by Kougagurl666
Summary: Repost After a battle with Sesshomaru Inuyasha thinks about his relationship with his brother. A song fic. Please R and R


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in it. I also don't own the song although I cant say exactly who does cause I have no clue. I found the song on my Pokemon soundtrack and really liked it so I decided to interpret it into a story.  
  
This is a songfic, if you can't tell already.  
  
Also, this is not the first story Ive written but it is the first one that ive posted. It's a lot shorter then the other ones I've written so I decided to post this one first. It's a One shot where Inuyasha thinks about his relationship with his brother a bit. Well hope u like it.  
  
Family Ties  
  
"Kagome watch out," Inuyasha screamed at her while Sesshomaru kept advancing on her with the Tokijin out and ready to attack her again. Inuyasha jumped in front of her but the attack was so strong that Inuyasha was thrown away and Kagome was hit with some of the attack.  
  
Sango ran up to him and threw her boomerang bone at Sesshomaru; it distracted him for a second. That was just long enough for Inuyasha to get out the Tetsusaiga and get ready to attack. "Kaze no Kizu" he roared as the Tetsusaiga ripped through the wind scar. They thought that they had him that time but again he disappeared again from the Tenseiga.  
  
"Damn" Inuyasha said under his breath "I thought I had him that time."  
  
"Kagome wake up," Miroku was yelling. Trying to get Kagome to wake up. This brought Inuyasha from his thoughts. He ran over to her as fast as he could run. Immediately he started to try to get Kagome up as well.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, come on please wake up." Inuyasha was practically yelling at her. He hid his face so no one could see the tears in his eyes. 'Come on Kagome you cant die, I still need you.'  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and said softly so softly in fact that only Inuyasha could hear it. "I'm ok Inuyasha don't worry about me" them she fell back to sleep. 'Oh, Kagome,' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Shippo finally came out of his hiding place and said, "I think we should get her to Kiede (sp?) she could help her. So Inuyasha immediately picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the village.  
  
One week later  
  
The entire group was sitting around the campfire talking while Kagome was listening to her c.d. player. After a while Miroku and Sango fell asleep (they were sitting dangerously close.) and Shippo made a little discovery " Kagome why do you only listen to the first 15 songs on this c.d. and not all 16?" he asked her.  
  
"Well I don't know," She said. Inuyasha could have sworn that he saw her look at him for a second then turn back to Shippo. "I just do." She started over the c.d. and lay down. She fell asleep before she had planned on and left the c.d. running. Inuyasha noticed this and went over to turn it off for her. He could remember a different time when she showed him how to use it and all he had to do was push the button with the square on it to stop it. He took the headphones off her head and went to turn it off. As he was gonna stop it he saw that the c.d. was coming to number 16. He decided to listen to one song because he had heard some others and thought they were pretty cool. The words of the song surprised him a little.  
  
**Brother My Brother tell me what are we fighting for, **

**We've got to end this war, **

**We should love one another,  
  
O cant we just pretend,  
  
This wonderful begin, **

**We can try O Brother my Brother,**  
  
He pressed the pause button. 'No wonder Kagome would stop it here. This song sucks' He thought to himself but he couldn't help but to think about the words of the song. ' If anyone thinks I'm gonna try to love my brother there in for a surprise. That's never gonna happen'  
  
We face each other from different sides, The anger burns can't remember why, Its kinda crazy to concentrate, Our foolish pride makes us hate this way, We watch our world fall apart, Tell me what good is wining, When you lose your heart,  
  
**Brother my Brother tell me what are we fighting for, **

**Isn't life worth so much more, **

**We should love one another, **

**O cant we just pretend, This wonderful begin, **

**Tell me why brother my brother, **

**We can try brother my brother,**

'Well now that I think about almost every time I face him I transform, I didn't this time but if it keeps happening then ill lose my heart and not be able to tell who my friends are. The last thing I ever want is to hurt Kagome or one of the others. And why do we fight anyway. I mean yeah he doesn't like the fact that I'm a half-breed but is that enough reason to want me dead. It seems stupid; he's my brother after all. Ive heard Kagome talk about her little brother before and she really loves him. I almost wish my relationship with my brother was that good.  
  
'Well now that I think about it we sorta do fight each other from different sides. He is from the demon side and I fight for the humans. I mean yeah I'm part demon but I can't help but feel more at home with the humans. Especially when I'm with Kagome. But why do we do it.'  
  
**Let's take a moment and look deep inside, **

**Lest say were willing to give love a a try, **

**Were not as different as we seem to be, **

**There's so much more to be then what you see, **

**We don't have to be this way, **

**Think about the consequences and turn and walk away,  
**  
**Brother my Brother tell me what are we fighting for, **

**Isn't life worth so much more, **

**We should love one another, **

**O cant we just pretend, This wonderful begin, **

**Tell me why brother my brother, **

**We can try brother my brother,  
  
Brother my brother what are we fighting for, **

**Isn't life worth so much more, **

**O tell me brother my brother,  
**  
'So what if we fight I don't really care. Damn that stupid song it's making me think too much.' He put the c.d. player away and jumped up into his tree with every intention to go to sleep, but he just couldn't seem to do it.  
  
'Do I care, I mean we are different but we also have a lot of similarities. Like we did have the same father. Not only that but even now. We do live in the same world, same air, same ground, and even the same sun. But I suppose that doesn't really mater. I s there any way that we could ever really get along. I doubt it but would I want to. I mean its been so long that we have been after each other that it would be just strange.'  
  
Inuyasha sat there in the tree for a while thinking about the song and his Brother, mostly his brother and if their relationship could ever be fixed. And if it could be would it be worth it or not. It was getting really late and he finally fell asleep. The last thing that went through his mind was 'Brother my brother tell my what are we fighting for'

Wel,l what do you think do you like it? I hope you did and if you didn't well to bad. O and the songs lyrics may not be perfect I wrote them from memory so if there not perfect then im sorry but there really close.  
  
And please excuse ant misspellings. A lot of the words arn't in my spell check like Inuyasha gods my computer dosent like that name. Anyway please excuse them I really dont want to hear about them in the reviews.  
  
Ok, now that thats over REVIEW, I would love to know what you think of the story.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
